


Devils Don't Fly

by Rueis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito finds he enjoys when Mizael is quiet, but he enjoys watching the blond struggle to be quiet far more than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devils Don't Fly

"Mizael be quiet, if you wake up Haruto we'll both never here the end of it." It wasn't as if Mizael wanted to be moaning Kaito's name, he hated how his breath hitched with each touch, and he was having a hard enough time keeping his breath steady.

It wasn't as if he wanted to be moaning for him, if his pride could overwhelm the pleasure he wouldn't be at all, his dignity wouldn't be thrown to the floor with it.

It was Kaito's fault, how dare his hands be so skilled, how dare his body be quivering with each touch. Even his bottom lip was quivering; he nearly let out a pleasured moan causing Kaito to quickly shove a hand to his mouth. 

"Quiet, don't get us caught." Easy for Kaito, he wasn't the one having to keep silent. Mizael bit down roughly on one of his lover's fingers, drawing blood as he fought back another moan. 

"Tch' thanks Mizael," he hissed as he pulled his hand away. God, Mizael just wanted to hit his peak, why did Kaito have to be such a smug bastard and enjoy watching him squirm? 

Oh, he'd insure payback, or wake up Haruto, whichever seemed more appropriate. Mizael's breath hitched again, he was having enough trouble already getting air into his lungs from having to keep silent. 

"What's that? Another moan? Almost escaping the fierce Tachyon user's lips?" Damn Kaito and his taunting, Mizael exhaled as he felt the Photon user working away at his length again. 

"F-fuck you, fuck you to h-hell.." he hissed out, barely getting the words out by having to suppress his pleasure induced breaths. "The true galaxy master is stammering, what's this?"

Mizael doesn’t want to say anymore or it’s rather that he _can’t _because if he does he’s pretty sure he’ll end up moaning.__

__It’s as if Kaito was _trying __to get them caught or just piss him off further. “Hm, is it comfy sitting on the counter?”___

____Mizael hisses he wants to say it’s cold but he really can’t and it’s really such an obvious answer, and he figures Kaito just wants him to say something and end up moaning._ _ _ _

____Kaito was going to get _some _sound out of the blond, he moved Mizael slightly on the counter. Mizael now has the cold mirror pressing against his back. Even with the pajamas he was wearing it was still cold against the fabric.___ _ _ _

______“Fuck, that’s cold you asshole shut up and just—“ He regrets opening his mouth because he feels Kaito’s mouth around his shaft. Mizael can’t even look at him anymore, he can just feel Kaito’s eyes watching his facial expressions.___ _ _ _

________It’s good that Mizael can’t look at him because Kaito is smirking; he pulls his mouth off Mizael's dick in such an intentional sloppy way. He licks his lips and looks Mizael right in the eye and Mizael can’t help but feel both embarrassed and turned on by this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kaito leans in close to Mizael and whispers in his ear “Let us see whom the strongest Galaxy Eye user is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mizael guesses that is the closest Kaito will ever get to dirty talk, though, he thinks it’d be weird to hear anything like that from Kaito anyway. “What are you—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That asshole just wanted him to talk again and right after he immediately returns to catering to Mizael’s needs. He kept taking a moment just to say something annoying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How long can you even go without screaming or moaning? It must be killing you to have to be so quiet,” Kaito laughs over the fact that it's killing Mizael.___ _ _ _ _ _

__________it’s Kaito who is going to explain what they were doing to each other in the bathroom to Haruto if they get caught._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He doesn’t even notice it anymore or catch it; he bites down on his lower lip as a low groan ends up escaping as much as he’s tried not to. “Mizael, we’re going to wake up my little brother, honestly control yourself, would you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That’s it; Mizael has had enough of this and as soon as Kaito shut up he goes back to teasing and sucking him as he tries to get further reactions. Mizael is just so done, he doesn’t care, his pride is already thrown to the floor, he couldn’t care less about who caught them in the act anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He wouldn’t be the one to explain it to them anyway; this was all Kaito’s fault. The second Kaito hits a sweet spot, Mizael hisses and arches his back, pressing it against the mirror again. “Kaito…” he moans far to loudly and to needy for his liking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kaito doesn’t bother stopping him this time so he keeps his attention focused on Mizael’s erection, he keeps sucking and swirling his tongue around it. Mizael ends up closing his eyes in the moment and pushes his head back against the mirror, moaning Kaito’s name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mizael,” Kaito says and Mizael doesn’t even want to hear it, he hisses and shows Kaito just how pissed off he’ll be if he keeps stopping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kaito only laughs and pumps his hand up Mizael’s shaft, continually swirling his tongue around the tip and Mizael can’t take it anymore. He lets out a rather loud moan and he doesn’t care one bit if anyone hears it or if anyone dares catch them in the act._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mizael feels his chest rise as his breath hitches as he comes in Kaito’s mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kaito swallows and coughs as he clears his throat to speak once more, “That sure was a quickie.” Mizael can’t help but feel second hand embarrassment for Kaito’s choice of words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It would’ve went over smoothly if you didn’t keep stopping,” Mizael rolled his eyes, cleaning himself up and pulling back up his pajama bottoms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But you’re more interesting when you don’t want to give in, what’s the fun in that if I always give you what you want?” Mizael just groans and storms off out of the bathroom, and his face turns so red when he sees Haruto rubbing his groggy eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey is Nii-san in there with you? I wanted water and heard moaning, you two weren’t—“ and Mizael’s immediate thought is _oh my god no _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thank god Kaito steps in, though, he doesn’t end up making the situation any better. “I wasn’t, we weren’t—“ and Haruto’s smiling and grinning cheekily “It isn’t like I haven’t heard you two before.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Mizael immediately covers his face in embarrassment because he has no more words for this and he’s far to flustered to even bother anymore—It’s late and he doesn’t care anymore. He ends up storming off to Kaito’s room, leaving Kaito to deal with this embarrassment alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We weren’t—Haruto… we weren’t—“ and he really can’t lie anymore because Haruto’s still snickering about it, he gives up and goes to get Haruto the glass of water, and he knows he is never going to hear the end of this now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And just as Mizael thought, he made sure he wasn’t the one to deal with this explanation, Kaito deserved it for taking so long anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Moments later when he _finally _feels like he’s ready to sleep, he feels another presence in the bed beside him. Kaito groans and rolls over pressing his face against Mizael’s back. “I really hate you.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mizael mutters out in a sleepy voice, “You deserved it, be faster next time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________That’s all that can be said about this, Kaito isn’t really one for cuddling and nor is Mizael but he buries his face into the soft fabric of Mizael’s pajamas and he too sleeps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
